


其实

by guanguan



Category: Kurayasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanguan/pseuds/guanguan





	其实

其实我怎么样都可以的  
是你也可以是别人也可以  
一夜情也可以 或是其他怎样都可以  
只不过啊 是你留到了最后  
刚开始只是有些好感而已  
慢慢相处  
有不爽的地方 有很厌恶的地方  
后来去忍耐了 不管了 随便你了 竟然开始觉得可爱了  
于是心就安定下来了 想着 嗯 这就是我要的人啊  
我想跟他在一起一辈子－－大仓

 

你是觉得我是天然的吧 傻乎乎的 不怎么愿意辩解的  
其实不是的 是觉得 被厌恶啦 被憎恨啦 怎样都好  
无所谓 不在乎 而已  
不在乎你 所以不在乎你对我的看法  
也是拖到了现在再去解释 陈芝麻烂谷子的事  
会被说很烦 却很在意你眼中的我了－－安田  
。。。  
是一个团的鼓手跟吉他手，也是青梅竹马 。  
但却不亲近，带着生分的礼仪。  
。。。  
为双方纾解欲望 却是从很早的时候开始的。  
开始晨勃 开始学会用手掌撸动自己的命根来获取快感。  
合宿的时候 分到了同一间房  
安田在房间里弹吉他 作曲  
想着恋爱的场景来写歌词 后来欲望就开始抬头  
开始张开双腿，脱掉套在外面的睡裤  
那时候是想着谁的身体开始自慰的  
没有具化的形象 然后现在也忘记了  
本来以为大仓会玩到很晚才回来的 至少也在外面吃完晚饭再回  
天还没黑 大仓就打开了门。  
门砰的一声打开 大仓黑着脸 安田却没有注意到。  
后来大仓说 那天出去玩很不开心的 闹了矛盾 以至于没吃晚餐 饿着肚子就回到了宿舍  
半夜 就更饿了 跟着yasu做完那些之后 。  
悄悄的窜到了安田的床上 搂着 舔着安田睡着热热的脸蛋 想象着是好吃的小年糕 自己才睡着的。  
那些是哪些？  
是打开门后大仓开口问 “安田你在干什么？”的那一刻开始。  
一下子被吓到定住了的、绯红的脸颊变得煞白的、结结巴巴的、连大仓的名字都叫不出来的安田：  
“O oo 你 你你 回……我……”  
说到一半的话 没有办法再继续。低下头，手还握在欲望上，整个人僵住无法动弹。  
还是十几岁的青少年，有的是知识与精力。  
“既然这样 那不如来教教我吧 也让我帮帮你好么 顺带促进一下我们的关系”  
安并没说话 年下的大仓就径直走了过去 一伸手覆在安还紧握着欲望的手上  
“是这样吗？”上下撸动着  
“安田是什么时候去割的包皮呢？”  
“整个都露出来了 显得干净又漂亮呢 ”说着这话的大仓也解开自己的裤头，内里已经变得硬邦邦的了。  
“你看我就还没去割 ”  
效仿着安田的动作 左手扶着自己的，右手还是不愿从安田的欲望上拿下， 就这样 双管齐上的。  
“安田 等等我呀 一起不好吗 ”用指甲抠着没有包裹，更加敏感的阴茎 拇指往下伸 死死堵住冒出精液的口。  
之后再一起释放。  
。。。  
从那以后，那时候的大仓还没长到那么大一只。 还能被安田圈在怀里一起入睡的时候。  
外宿的每一次 大仓都要求跟安田一起住。  
开始只是简单的互慰 接着口交 腿交 肛交  
一起在浴室里泡澡 相互的剃掉阴毛  
从安田搂着大仓到大仓搂着安田  
就算相互交了女朋友  
在女朋友不想做而自己被女朋友挑起的欲望无法缓解时  
都顺其自然的找上对方  
。。。  
但并不是不爱女朋友的  
所以现在这种局面真的尴尬的 凝重的 沉默的，也已经持续了好久。  
乐队七个人都聚集在一起  
安田捂着半边脸 是被大仓打的。  
大仓也捂着半边脸 是被横山打的 因为以下犯上 过分冲动 打了安田一巴掌 被最年上的横山教育了。  
这一巴掌好解释 另外那一巴掌呢？  
“他是不会说的，做爱的时候，无论是爽到不行还是疼到不行都要隐忍着捂着嘴，不让自己发出声音的人，在这种情况下，你们难道还怎么奢求他说出真相吗？”  
“你很了不起了，遂你的愿，我已经跟仓子分手了。你呢，装什么与世无争白莲花呢，插足我跟仓子的恋爱。到今天我才知道仓子口中的大亲友竟然是离我这么近的yasuda桑啊。怪我过分愚笨还是怪我过分信任呢？”  
说罢，大仓转头离开了这间过分压抑的房子。  
丸山跟锦户叫着大仓的名字追了上去。  
。。。  
这么看来，大仓真的是十分了解安田的，安田确实到这时才发出声，  
“好累，尼酱，我想先睡了。”  
安好不容易的开口。  
进了他跟大仓的房间。  
。。。  
第二天再去敲门的时候，房间里没人应声。  
打开看，一个人也没有，吉他不在了。  
大仓也还没回来。  
过后不久，横山尼酱收到一封没写姓名的邮件。  
类似于“已离开东京，勿念，band做不下去了，请原谅擅自离开以及请各自安好。”之类的。  
不署名也知道是谁的邮件。  
。。。  
乐队还在继续，以6人的形式活动着。band也慢慢的转型，从地下到地上。也站上过音乐节的现场。不疾不徐，两年过去，大家也都在进步着，努力着。大仓跟仓子之后名存实亡，到圣诞之前才分的手。算是好合好散。大仓在团内一直都是腹黑以及忧郁的人设，饭都说鼓手是最不易亲近的那位。  
。。。  
第一次受邀登上电视台的节目，大家的精气神都很足，这算是到达top的最后一道屏障了。一团六人，都签了名气不小的经纪公司，算是在横山尼酱踏入而立之年最好的礼物了。庆生的舞台表演，成员们送上了蛋糕，打闹嬉笑的。让横山许愿。他说，许了三个，说出来一个，因为很想他，没有血缘关系却时时刻刻想念的弟弟。从早期开始追团的饭那里，发出了一阵唏嘘，大家心照不宣。算是熬到出头日，这个band死也不能说的秘密。  
。。。  
年龄最小却看上去最成熟的大仓，在电视节目初登场的庆功宴上，提了一个小小的想法，他说，想去散散心，再去迎接更大的成功。band的成员说好，想陪同大仓一起去的时候，却被婉拒了，说一个人呆着会更放松。  
。。。  
像是很早很早就预定了机票那样，庆功宴第二天，大仓就坐上了去夏威夷的飞机。为什么是夏威夷呢？band成员打闹着说，只是心中的AmericanDream而已啦，大仓果然还是个cityboy。  
。。。  
其实，安田没有想到会在这里遇到大仓，只不过他看上去太醉了，再来到自己打工的这家小餐吧前，大仓明显就是被灌了不少。  
安田走上去，做着侍应的工作，用熟练的英语为大仓点餐。  
大仓眯矇着双眼，口齿不清的发着几个简单的英文单字，于是安田大着胆子问，先生会说日文么？自己是从日本来的。  
这才顺利的点上了餐。“果然还是认不得自己的，自己是天天往海跑的人，黑的都估计混了非洲血统的感觉，”安田暗自腹诽到，“不过也好，认出了只会让事情变得更混乱罢了。”  
。。。  
夜越来越沉，大仓越来越醉，醉到刚开始围在他身边的蜜蜂蝴蝶都散去后，只剩大仓一个人倒在吧台上。无可奈何的，安田担下了这个担子，跟老板左搭右扛的抬到二楼的房间里，也是安田的房间，员工宿舍里。  
。。。  
安田打水，给大仓擦身子擦脸，擦去一些酒气，想让他睡得更舒适些。进去换了盆水，出来，见大仓倚在卫生间的门上，直勾勾的望着安田。  
安田手一抖，水打洒了，两个人都湿了身，之后，大仓却倒了，醉到无法支撑太久，倒在卫生间的地板上，安田适才松了口气，还以为大仓认出他了。  
。。。  
安田把大仓拖上床，换了干净的衣服，庆幸自己还挺喜欢oversize的，要不然大仓只能裸睡了，哈哈哈哈哈。就这样，安田静静地坐在大仓旁边，看着他的睡颜，不知道是半个小时，还是一个小时，安田准备离开这个房间，到不然等到太阳升起来的时候，也许就是他们俩地球爆炸的时候了。安田最后再摸一下大仓的斜脸，擦了嘴角渗出的一点点口水，再往里塞了下被窝，却发现抽不出手了。  
。。。  
大仓倾身一拽，就把安田压在了床上，禁锢着安田的双手，俯身，开始一寸一寸的从眼睛开始往下舔，到嘴，一啄一啄的往下亲吻。  
“喂！你清醒一点啊！“  
“喂！混蛋！“  
“喂！你真是最低啊！“  
“喂！你这只随处发情的公狗！连人都不看的渣男啊！“  
安田在大仓的怀中挣扎叫嚣着，说着难听刺耳的话语，也慢慢的变得无声，安田此时热得很，脸蛋也红红的，乳尖也变得红红的，这副许久未开荤的身体，敏感的不得了。到最后沦陷了下去，跟着大仓的起伏，跟着大仓的晃动，安田开始记得以前，一喜欢大海，二喜欢大仓，三喜欢和大仓做爱，因为就像在海上一样，坐着船，义无反顾前往极乐之地的感觉。就这么一次吧，最后一次，高潮之后就马上逃走吧，趁他没清醒之前，安田怀着妥当的planB就安心许多的与大仓缠绵，一直抽插，之后释放，又继续。  
直到天开始发亮，有橙光从窗户射进来。最后一次高潮释放，大仓离开了安田的身体，瘫倒在床的另一边。安田太累了，累到想爬起来穿衣服的力气都没有。  
。。。  
“你为什么会跟仓子在一起？过去了那么久，我能从你口中听到一个解释吗？“安田还没注意到的时候，大仓裸着，点了一根烟，望向窗台，只是淡淡的说了这样一句话。  
安田也从愚钝中醒过来，躺在床上，翻过身子，心里想着，对呀，大仓这家伙才不会那么轻易就醉倒呢，想着就笑了，笑完之后，将被子抱在胸前才开始回答：  
“对不起，喜欢仓子，我是真心的，抱歉我插足了你们的爱情。为什么会喜欢上仓子呢？就像我觉得你一直都很怪那样，就像你可能没那么喜欢仓子那样，也许，因为，仓子就是第二个你吧，大仓。“  
“很抱歉，真的很抱歉，爱上仓子之后，很怪异的，我尽力的去扮演仓子，想变的像她一样，尝试着去吃她喜欢吃的东西，看她喜欢的电影，听她喜欢的音乐。到我真的发现，我变成了仓子，也变成了你，但我变的超级不自在，我很难受，也很难过。爱情就是这样子的，要么互补，要么相似。大仓，你爱的是与你相似的，我最终想得到的是你的爱，而我没有办法变得与你相似。我还是安田，所以我很有自知之明，我放弃了。只不过，挺遗憾的呢，我还没有对仓子表白过，我们是大亲友，谁都没有背叛过谁。这个时候还说大亲友，这三个字简直就是这世上最渣的单词了吧。“  
“离开东京来到这里之后，我遇到过半个大仓，三分之二个大仓，也遇到过仓子，半年之前，仓子来这里旅游，白天，我们一起出去玩，晚上，我们躺在一张床上，却什么欲望都没有，聊天，之后睡去。无论哪一个，我都没有欲望，然后我明白了，这辈子，不是真正的大仓就真正的不行。我只是很愤恨，从一开始，我喜欢的是你，我却搞不懂，折腾了好久好久，以至于浪费的时间太长太长。“  
“回国的时候，我去看了你们的演出，看到你在舞台上星光熠熠的，我觉得很满足，你们都很好，我也很好，这不就够了么？传说中最大团圆的结局了呀。还有，电视上的大仓也很帅哦。“  
。。。  
大仓回去了，散心之后，心情似乎变好了许多，得到了想要的答案吧。谜题解开了。啊～要打破人设了呀，这次，不再是腹黑忧郁高冷傲娇的鼓手了。  
。。。  
去夏威夷呢，是很早很早之前就定的票啊，大仓知道那个吉他手会在那里，音乐与大海都有的地方，每日不停地浏览着手机，冲绳，没有那家伙的身影，马尔代夫，没有那家伙的身影，巴厘岛，没有，普吉，没有，一直一直，终于在夏威夷的游客照里看到了，那个晒得黑黑的，晚上会在餐吧里抱着吉他唱歌的亚洲小个子侍应生。于是他等啊等，等到自己去夏威夷，也等到了安田回日本，回到他身边，他知道他会回来的，正如他知道安田爱他，他也爱安田。一百分之一百的确定。  
。。。  
安田回国了，他知道他要回来的，那天晚上做爱的时候就知道了，大仓边操着他边说，你变了，以前做爱你都很安静的，现在开始叫了，还叫的很大声。  
还说，我好想你，我爱你。一直一直说，安田听到这些话没有推开大仓，反而拥抱的更紧的时候就知道了，其实自己一辈子也逃不掉了，正如大仓也没逃得掉自己一样。


End file.
